<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>perhaps in a different universe we would not meet so battleworn by AllegoriesInMediasRes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606243">perhaps in a different universe we would not meet so battleworn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes'>AllegoriesInMediasRes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ASoIaF / Game of Thrones fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oneshot, Parallels, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is entirely her mother, and Arya is entirely her father (and her long-dead aunt), or so it was when they were girls. A look at the sisters years later, when they are reunited and ruling the North together. Double drabble.</p><p>Title from Nikita Gill’s poem “I Named Us Grief”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark &amp; Catelyn Tully Stark, Arya Stark &amp; Sansa Stark, Ned Stark &amp; Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ASoIaF / Game of Thrones fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>perhaps in a different universe we would not meet so battleworn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa’s visage is all Tully-blue eyes and high cheekbones, yet she can school her features into a stare as terrifying as Eddard Stark’s lord’s face ever was. It must be something about her mouth, or her chin or her brow that calls him to mind. Surely a girl so southron could never emulate him otherwise. </p><p>Sansa merely laughs when she hears the questions. As a girl, she might have longed for the South’s tourneys and songs and chivalry <em>(</em><em>Ned Stark also trusted in the honor of others)</em>, but that does not make her any less a child of the North. </p><hr/><p>Arya is still as small and skinny and Stark-colored as she was when last in the North. But womanhood and war and winter have brought out a grace to her movements, a shine to her hair, an elegance to her long countenance. <em> Lyanna’s wild beauty come again</em><em>,</em> they whisper, but while Arya appreciates the connection, she believes it is <em> Catelyn’s </em>grace, Catelyn’s shine, Catelyn’s elegance. And as much as Catelyn Tully Stark’s perfection makes itself known in her, there is enough of Catelyn’s imperfection in her as well that she bites her lip as often as her mother once did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>